Death By Roses
by DyingStar
Summary: Split Screen Sadness: He was glad her deep brown eyes were on his pants and not on him, because the next words that he was about to say were going to hurt. [Fred&Angelina, George&Angelina, Fred&Alicia]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _any_thing Harry Potter.

**A/N 1: **Okay so, I just recieved inspiration for these stories today in third period Geometry. And I was like, Wow, that's kinda crazy, but it's me. So I wrote it down and decided to put it up here. Yes, it's my first attempt at one-shots and yes I don't know what I'm doing. But just read it and tell me what you think. So I can improve :)

**A/N 2: **A collection of potential one-shots...not original, but the stories are too far apart to be just one, whole fic.

Title: Split Screen Sadness  
Genres: Romance/Angst/Drama  
Pairings: Angelina/Fred; Angelina/George; Fred/Alica (no flames!)  
Rating: T or PG-13 (on the safe side)

* * *

Death By Roses

One

Split Screen Sadness

* * *

"Fred?" There was a smile on her full, deep red lips.

"Yeah?" he answered, his eyes still blissfully closed.

"You wanna know something?" She brought her hands down to the waist of his pants.

"Yeah..." he breathed softly.

"He never kissed me like that before," she told him before unbuckling his belt.

Fred stiffened and opened his eyes. He concentrated them on the dark skinned girl that stood before him. He was glad her deep brown eyes were on his pants and not on him, because the next words that he was about to say were going to hurt.

"Angelina, stop."

She paused, a bit surprised, but then continued, as if she had misheard him, and unlooped his belt. "Oh why? I thought we were having fun," she said playfully.

Now, more angry than hurt, Fred caught hold of her hands and brought them away from his pants. She met his dark blue eyes quizzically, a frown distorted her face.

"Fred, what-"

"No, Angelina," he said firmly. "No." Then he released her and took a step back. He began to busy himself with fixing his belt.

"Fred." She took a breath. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" he muttered distractedly.

"Fred!" She reached out and touched him. Instantly, he moved away. "Fred," she cried again. "What did I do?"

"Everything!" he shouted. Then seeing the look on her face, said more softly, "Everything."

Angelina's pretty face hardened but her voice was thick with tears. "Still mad, huh?"

"Dammit, yes," Fred had to look away from her, to hide _his_ tears. "Yes, Angelina, I am. I thought I was ready...I thought you wouldn't bring it up. But I guess I was wrong, so I'm leaving."

She stepped up to him. "And going where?" she hissed bitterly.

"Back to her," he spat as he looked at her. He immediately regretted it.

Angelina back away, stumbling as if she had been shot. Helplessly, Fred watched as her chest moved up and down in an attempt to hold back sobs. But tears cam anyway, and her breathing became heavy.

"Fine, Fred Weasley. Fine. I don't care, go back to her." She put a hand on her forehead. "Just leave. Now. I can't..." She was whispering now. "I can't breathe."

"Angel-"

"No." She held up her other hand, refusing to look at him. "Just...please go."

He didn't want to, God, he didn't, but the way she said it made him want to die. And he'd rather die than see her like this. So he finished buckling his belt as quietly as he could, grabbed his robes, and left.

"Oh god," Angelina cried before crumbling to the floor. "Oh god, god, god."

The door opened and she went still. _Please oh please_, she prayed. _Let it be anyone but Peeves._

A warm, gentle hand touched her arm and she sighed. Someone human. They pulled her up and she looked down, ashamed. They sighed and lifted her chin with two fingers. She met his eyes and recoiled.

"Angel, don't," George pleaded.

Angelina turned away from him and began to pace the room, frustrated. "Why the hell did you tell Fred?"

"I didn't," he said softly.

She swirled around and glared unmercifully at his open face. "Then how'd he know?"

"He saw us, Angel," George smiled sadly. "Somehow, somewhere in Hogsmeade..." He walked over to her and encircled her trembling body in his aching arms.

"George." She began to cry once more.

"Told you he'd break your heart, Angie," he stated solemnly as a small smile curled upon his lips.

* * *

Fred hadn't gotten far when he ran into Alicia Spinnet. She looked from his red eyes to his mussed hair and smiled smugly. 

"So I take it you and Angelina had a splendid little reunion?"

"Shut up, Ali," Fred said wearily as he weakly pushed passed her. Alicia followed him, crestfallen.

"Fred..." He wouldn't turn around. She walked faster and fell in step with him. "Fred, she hurt you, didn't she?"

"And what if she did?" he asked mockingly, still looking straight ahead. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Something," she told him. "Please, Fred. I want to help you."

"Help me!" Fred squawked. "All you've done is caused me hell."

"Fred." Alicia sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I really do care about you."

"Yeah, and that's the problem!"

"Fred! Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Fred looked at her. "Angry? Tired? Hurt? Alicia, don't you get it? _I don't love you_!"

Alicia stared into his midnight blue eyes and swallowed hard. "That may be so, sweetheart, but you need me and you know it."

Fred laughed shakily.

"So, I'll ask again: did she hurt you?"

* * *

"Angelina?" George asked as he eased hr into his lap. 

"Hmm?" was all she said. She rested her head against his.

George reached up and touched the ends of her long, wavy hair, enjoying the feel of Angelina's soft skin as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Nevermind."

"Uh uh. No neverminds, George. That's the rule." Her voice was soft and frail. George smiled.

"All right."

"Yeah," Angelina breathed. "Tell me."

"Why did you leave me for Fred?"

He felt her stiffen and her arms tighten around his neck, but he wasn't sorry. He had to know.

Maybe Fred _had_ loved her first. It was possible. However, it was also likely that the two identical brothers fell in love with the same girl at the same time. Because George _swore_ he loved her the moment he first saw her. He must have, or he wouldn't be fighting his brother for her affections so hard.

When she and Fred started dating, though, he'd almost given up. He felt as though he'd lost the war after so many battles; she would only look to him as an object of friendship. And that almost killed him. He loved Angelina; he _needed_ her. He believed he would have died if he had never gotten to taste her.

So that is why he didn't mind at all when she'd whispered to him to met her at the Quidditch field as they were leaving Transfiguration. That's why he knew he'd never have any regrets as he made the late night rendezvous. And while they were kissing passionately, he did it with meaning because he _loved_ her and wanted her to know.

Yeah, he knew she and Fred were having emotional problems because Fred was a jealous bastard and Angelina was a bit on the wild side. Of course, he knew that she still loved Fred and hoped he'd ask her to the Yule Ball any day now. And he was perfectly aware of the fact that the girl of his fantasies was only using him for lustful purposes, going to him for something Fred would never give. But he didn't care. As long as _he_ had her for the evening, for a couple of hours. She was _his_ all that time they snogged behind Fred's back and he relished at that thought.

He had her now, but she was only his in body. Her heart and soul belong to his twin. Always had, she'd said, and always will.

Angelina sighed silently and her cool breath covered his cheek and lingered like frost. He shivered at the uncomfortable feeling.

"I didn't, baby," she said sadly. "I chose you over him."

* * *

"Look, Alicia," Fred looked at her wistfully. "I don't want to talk about it now." 

"Then you don't have to," she assured as they stopped by the door of a vacant classroom.

"Then what is it that you want?"

She smiled deviously. "You."

Fred snorted and looked away. Alicia's smile dropped and she took hold of his arm.

"No, Fred, listen." He risked a glance into her piercing gray eyes and found himself caught in them. "I know you love Angelina, I've accepted that. I've accepted the way you look at her, touch her, talk to her in ways that you deny me. And I'm _okay_ with it, Fred. Alright? I'm fine." She paused as she licked her lips; her lip gloss had expired moments before. "But what I'm not okay with is Angelina breaking your heart, Angelina not giving a damn."

Fred looked away a second time and Alicia put both hands on his face and turned it towards her.

"Please look at me," she pleaded softly. "I'm screaming my heart out to you, you could at least hear me out."

Fred smiled an apology.

"I'm listening, Ali."

"Remember when we were just starting this game? Yeah well, I was only in it for myself, because I was mad jealous and...bitter. But when I fell for you, Fred, I realized that I couldn't do it anymore; it was wrong. I love you, I swear to God, I do and I don't want her killing you anymore. You're too wonderful for that."

She stared tenderly in his eyes before bringing his face closer.

"And I think you know it."

In seconds, their lips met, gently as they took turns giving the other butterfly kisses. When she parted his lips with her prodding tongue, Fred yielded; when he broke away and began to trail his fragile kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, Alicia let him.

Because in some dysfunctional, frazzled way, they really did love each other.

* * *

**A/N 3: **Ahh! All you Fred/Angelina and George/Alicia shippers, please don't kill me! I just thought that if Angelina got George, that'd leave Alicia and Fred out and that's just not fair. So I put them two together and gave Fred his happy ending. I think he deserves one for a change. 

REVIEW! But just don't tell me how much you hate the pairings :(


End file.
